When Ninja meet a Host Club
by tuneland1
Summary: Hanako and her Brother Jake are sent on a special observation mission. While assigned as students at Ouran academy, they run into the famous host club and are now wrapped up in their crazy antics. Will they finish their mission without being discovered? But then something goes wrong and now there's more ninja roaming the school halls. This could get out of hand!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hello! This is my first story that I am putting up on fanfiction. :D **

**Anyway, I'm not sure if there will be any pairings yet in this story, excpet for TamaHaru. So if you have a good idea, I would be happy to hear about. I may just decide to not really focus on any pairings in this story.**

**I think that is all I needed to say... Oh wait, the disaclaimer! I do not own Naruto or Ouran... and it's that way for a reason x)**

* * *

><p>Name: Hanako<p>

Age: 14

Rank: Genin

Height: 5"2'

Looks: Blonde hair that's tied in a side pony and brown eyes.

Personality: Well, she is a very nice girl who can be a little shy. She is very clever and is said (by Tsunade herself) that she can deceive people very easily making her very sneaky sometimes. She can be clumsy by tripping over nothing, knocking things over and sometimes with her bad planning. She is a well trained ninja and very strong for a tiny girl. She loves making people laugh and feel better. Overall she is kind and full of life. The thing that gets her into trouble is her curiosity.

Back-story: She and her family travel around the nations and they finally settled on Konoha. Her late mother died giving birth to her younger sister Manami leaving Hanako to be the mother of the house at seven years old. She takes that job well by still keeping those mature responsibilities and still being a free-spirited child.

Other: Has a big brother named Jake.

Name: Jake

Age: 16

Rank: Chunin

Height: 5"7'

Looks: Brown hair that stick up in the front and brown eyes

Personality: A fun ninja who seems like a class clown. He can be very block headed sometimes. When insulted, ignored or teased by his sister, Hanako, he sulks and acts sort of like Tamaki in a cool guy way, but is very serious when it comes to training. Very protective. What gets him into trouble is his mouth. Fill free to call him an idiot ^^

Back-story: After his mother died, Jake promised to look after his sisters whether it be a villain or a boy.

Hanako Point-of-view

I was on my way to the Hokage's office today and considering it was on short notice and that my brother was requested too, it must be urgent.

"So what do you think the Hokage wants with us?" asked my older brother Jake who was walking beside me.

"Dunno" I said shrugging. "I just hope it's not some super big mission that would cause me to miss the chunin exams."

The chunin exams were coming up next week and there was no way that I would skip out on that action. From what I heard from Jake, the exam was pretty grueling, with test, traps, and tricks and near death experiences…perfect. :)

"Don't jinx yourself." Jake said glancing at me. "Just watch. We're gonna get a big mission that will last days where we have to save a princess from these half demons that are trying to take over her kingdom and maybe the world." There was a pause and before I could say anything, he said "With aliens…"

"Where do you make this stuff up?" I said sighing. "Who cares?"

"Well I'm sorry I don't please you Miss Lack-of-imagination" He said smirking and with a little too much confidence.

"Hey! I have plenty of imagination!" I shouted. "I just don't over exaggerate like a drama queen you annoying idiot!" I finished by pointing in his face.

With those words, Jake sulked into a depressed state on the ground with dark lines around him. "I'm not an annoying idiot…why are you so mean?" he said.

"Move on dork…" I said and walked on.

I know what you're thinking. I'm not a mean person; I just get easily annoyed around my brother. Trust me, I lived with him for fourteen years and I bet all you people with siblings would agree. I'm really the kind of person that's always happy and looking for fun. I'm the person that would light up your day when you see my bright face. I can skip around; dance like a fool and I do make up wild a crazy stories just like Jake. Now I love my brother and even though we fight sometimes we are very close, sometimes it's like we read each other's minds.

About Jake on the ground? Oh, don't worry; we've been in this situation before. He'll get over himself and walk up right next to me like he always does.

…Now that I think about it, I feel like this mission is going to be big. I can feel it in my gut. Suddenly the thoughts of half demons and aliens seemed very likely. Even though I don't take Jake's stories seriously, that doesn't mean that they don't run though my head stimulating my overactive imagination that Jake believes I don't have.

Just as soon as I thought of Jake, sure enough he slowly walked up from behind me and continued walking with his hands behind his head.

'Same old, same old' I thought as we continued our walk to Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Hanako POV<p>

"Lady Tsunade," I said while walking into her office, "we're here."

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading and smiled. I smiled back.

I was one of the few people that were on Tsunade's good side. A lot of people ask me how I did it but I honestly have no clue. I knew she was tough and had a short temper so I never picked a fight with her, plus she's someone I really look up too…minus the gambling and the booze…

I guess it happened one day when I woke her up from a nap. You see, Sakura told me to do it because she was scared to do so and she needed to train. So I did and just when she was about to blow up in my face, I offered her a small amount of sake. I then told her she must be tired from all the paper work she was doing and that she needed a little break. After ten minutes, she went to train Sakura. Sakura told me she was more chipper that day.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Good morning," Tsunade said setting down the news paper. "I'm sorry for the short convenience but I need you two for a very important mission."

"Hah, I told you!" Jake said pointing and laughing in my face. I just hung my head with depressed aura hanging around me. "We get to defeat aliens!" He started doing a little taunting dance.

Jake was right… I hate it when Jake's right! He's never right! .

"Aliens don't exist," Tsunade said a little annoyed. "And stop that dancing!"

Jake stopped abruptly and shrugged, "Hey, you never know."

"How long is this mission gonna take?" I asked raising my head slightly.

"Probably a few weeks," She said tapping her fingers slowly on her desk.

"What?" I suck lower to the ground. "But the Chunin exams are coming up!"

"That's exactly why I wanted you two." She said. "All the other Genin will be busy getting ready for the exams."

"But that's what I've been doing." I said as polity as I could without sounding like I was whining; hoping not to make her mad.

She sighed and said, "You can only take the exam if you are in a three man squad, and last time I checked, you weren't in any. So you won't be allowed to take the exams."

"O.O …" How could I completely forget about that? "B-b-b-but how did Jake…" I asked trailing off.

"Dad evaluated me." he stated answering my question. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I promise that as soon as we get back, we'll get dad to do it again for you. Besides, I bet this mission will make you even stronger."

That made me feel a little better, but I still felt dumb. "…Ok." I said rising up to face Tsunade again and smiling at Jake. He could be annoying sometimes but he was very good big brother.

Tsunade looked over us before she continued again. "The other reason why I wanted you two was because you work really well together. You father was persistent on developing your jutsus to complete each other. Therefore, you would be perfect for this B-ranked mission."

"A B mission?" I gasped, "No, chizz!" Jake looked at me oddly. "What?"

Tsunade sighed again and then smirked. She obviously found us amusing.

There was a knock at the door and Shizune came in holding a folder.

"Ah, Shizune thank you." Tsunade said as she took the folder and turned to us. "In this folder are the details of your mission."

There was a pause, a dramatic pause if you would. Tsunade probably placed it there for effect. We watched and waited; until we saw her eyes gleam as she burst out, "You are going to high school!"

"High school!" me and Jake asked in unison.

"It's not like the ninja academy," Shizune said before we could ask anymore questions. "It's where kids learn basic education for careers like law enforcement, teaching and technicians. Some subjects are math, science, grammar, history, language and the fine arts. High school is meant for older kids, mostly ages fourteen through seventeen."

"This high school is called Ouran private academy." Tsunade continued. "It is meant for kids who parents own big businesses or have excellent social standing."

"So basically, it's a rich kid school?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"Ok so, what do you want us to do for this mission?" I asked getting really eager. This sounded good. :)

"You two are to go under cover as new students at this school and investigate these two people." Tsunade said tossing the folder at us.

We looked in the folder and found two pictures. One was of a little boy who was holding a pink bunny and smiling. He had blonde hair and very big, brown, childlike eyes.

"Aw, he's so cute." I said without thinking.

"According to your description of high school Shizune, this boy looks a little too young for it," Jake pointed out.

"He's actually seventeen," Shizune said.

We gasped. "No chizz?" I said again. Jake gave me another funny look, but I went back to looking at the folder.

"His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short." I said reading the name. "He doesn't look too dangerous."

"Oh, but he is," Tsunade said. "He's very skilled in martial arts and is considered a secret weapon."

I found that very hard to believe, but one thing I learned as a ninja is that looks can be deceiving, very deceiving.

We then looked at the other picture, which was a tough looking guy with a calm look. He had black hair and black eyes that reminded me of Sasuke's without all the depression. He was very handsome.

"Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori" Jake read aloud. "This guy looks tough."

"He's skilled in kendo and a cousin to Mitsukuni," Shizune said as Tonton oinked.

"Lady Tsunade, I have a question?" I said. When she nodded her head I continued. "You keep saying that they're skilled in martial arts and kendo, but how come you don't just say Tai jutsu?"

Tsunade looked at me, meaning that what she was about to say was important so I braced myself.

"That's because they're not ninja. Where these two come from there are no Shinobi" Tsunade said. "They don't even believe we exist."

This was truly shocking and not only because there was no ninja, but that this place must be really far away. We have to walk there… do you know how far that is anyway?

"So because of this," Tsunade continued. "You must keep your guard up and never revel who you really are. If you must train, it will be in secret."

"Where is this place anyway?" Jake asked.

Tsunade walked over to the window and looked out into the forest, as if she was pin pointing the exact place we were going to be. She pointed toward the northeast and said, "There in that direction, you will cross the leaf border into former whirlpool country. There will guides there to take you to a pool where they will summon a portal-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a portal!" Jake interrupted. Ok so maybe it wasn't as long of a walk as I though.

"Yes."

"So this place is in another world? What's it like?" I asked getting dreamy eyed.

Tsunade faced us again and began to explain. Since it is ninja free, there is very little danger there and if there even is some, it can easily be taken care of with simple Tai jutsu, but it can be very easy to seriously injure someone who is not as strong as we are. They dress differently than we do so when we get there we need to change out of our ninja uniforms. She showed us a picture of a regular girl and boy teen. It wasn't that much different than what we wear, except for the shoes. They had more technology than we do. Their cell phones were more complex, there was this thing called DVD and they had these big machines called cars for transportation.

"Here are your school uniforms," Shizune said handing a neatly folded dress and a purple suit.

Jake lifted his up. "Oo, classy," He said. "And it comes with an undershirt and a tie. Uh, how do you put on a tie anyway?" He looked at me.

I shrugged and held up my dress. It was yellow and came with white tights. "Uh wow," I said. I was ok with wearing dresses, but the tights had to go. What was worst was that the dress was yellow and yellow was my least favorite color. "I'm not wearing this. Can I wear Jake's instead?"

"Just suck it up," Tsunade said waving her hand. So I had no choice but wear the yellow dress…I hate yellow… so much. If I pressed further into an argument, things could get bad.

"Why are we investigating these two people?" Jake asked suddenly. "Are they some kind of threat?"

"It depends," Tsunade said placing her hands under her chin like she always does. "Their skills are very ninja like and they could have the ability to pass through the portal like us, since we are the only ones who can by controlling our chakra. We found this out 3 years ago and we been sending ninja out like you two to 'check in' on them. Even if they were able to cross through the portal, they would be little threat unless someone like Orochimaru got a hold of them. This is why we keep monitoring them."

"Don't cha think this would be a job for a Jonin with the portal and everything?" I asked.

"A jonin is too old for high school," She stated simply.

"…Good point."

I am ready. I wonder what they are like.


	3. Chapter 3: A Siblings Purpose&The Portal

**_Me: Hey guys, guess who I got to help me with the story? _****_Sasuke! _**

**_Sasuke: Hn. _**

**_Me: Ok now do the disclaimer ^.^_**

**_ Sasuke: No. _**

**_Me: Do it! _**

**_Sasuke: ... _**

**_Me: Remember you lost a bet and I still have those photos :D _**

**_Sasuke: / ... Argh! tuneland1 does not own Naruto or Ouran. _**

**_Me: Good boy! Now have a cookie! ^.^_**

**_Sasuke:*glares*_**

* * *

><p>Hanako POV<p>

_The next day…_

"Don't make those faces or your face will freeze like that." Jake said to me as we walked out of the gates to the village.

"That's just a stupid myth," I said with my crabby/pouty faced unchanged.

"No it's not!" He whined like a little boy. "Sora Akeme was making faces at the teacher one day and suddenly his face just froze up. Now the poor guy can't get a date because of all the girls screaming away in fear of him!"

"Again it's another damn myth to scare little kids!" I stormed off ahead of him. I was in a bad mood since I had resorted to cursing. Jake should know better than to piss me off when I'm crabby.

Reason why? Well 1) I can't take the chunin exams because I would miss it on this mission and because I was too stupid to remember the rules. 2) My little sister, Manami who is only seven years old, threw a tizzy fit last night about why she couldn't go with us, on our "adventure", making my head hurt. And 3) Jake is an idiot! .

I slowed my pace as soon as I was far away enough from Jake. _Just keep walking Hanako, you need to cool down._

Jake's POV

I watched my sister ahead of me. She was hell to live with sometimes.

My sister is sort of unique. She is always kind hearted and caring, no living creature will be harmed when she's around. She loves people, she's funny and she's strong… for a girl at least. But she has this cold, hard and tough side to her. This side of her mostly came out around her family, but it could slip out at some points elsewhere.

She has a secret that I don't think she knows she has. She can put on fake emotions, lies and acts that can lead to people being misleaded or confused. It came in handy on missions. She could lead a whole army on a wild goose chase or give off a fake identity. That's why she has a nickname that is slowly growing, "the actress." But sometimes she would use this on regular people unconsciously. She didn't mean too, she was just trying to hide her feelings and ended up leading them the wrong way. Sometimes the person would end up hating her saying that she played with their feelings. But only I could tell whether Hanako was acting. That's why I was an important factor on missions and in her life. She knows it but she may not admit out loud.

Things have been better since we moved to the Leaf Village. She met Naruto (my adoptive lil bro) who brings out the real Hanako. I've yet to see her fake anything around him yet. I think maybe it's because he could sense it too. That kid was gonna be something. And that little shy girl, Hinata. Those two definitely share a connection of good friendship. I wonder if she could tell the difference too. Then there was mutt boy, the Inuzuka. I never liked him from the start. He was too cocky and rowdy for my sister but she hung out with him all the time anyway. At first she seemed to put on her act but then it all just stopped. I have yet to see what she saw in him to make her do that. Then there was Sasuke. He brought out the cold side of Hanako fast! She can't stand the jerk! No wonder she comes home angry at the end of every mission she has with him.

But anyway, she's like that. It can't be helped.

She was also just as pretty as mom was, especially now that she is more grown up looking. She was so oblivious to all the guys that would call her "Doll face" or "Baby doll" and that was more than enough reason to protect her from those perverts. If they were to ever lay a hand on my cute little sister they would have to face the wrath of big brother and yes my sister was adorable at times. I'm surprised people resist hugging her to deaf.

Suddenly Hanako stopped dead in her tracks and for a moment I thought she sensed something that I missed. Then she turned around and looked at me with sad brown eyes.

"Jake, I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said. "It's just been hectic lately."

I rushed up and hugged her. "I can't stay mad at you cute little sis. Apology accepted!"

She grunted as she squeezed herself out of my arms. "Come on, I want to see how they summon the portal!" She raced off.

First she's mad, then sad and now happy, yep, typical Hanako. :)

Hanako's POV

_Later that day, into the evening…_

It was almost night fall when we reach the border of The Land of Fire and we continued into a forest. Soon, we were standing in front of a deep blue pool, the water glittering. It looked magical alright, like a mermaid was about to pop out any second.

"So do we wait for the portal to appear or…?" Jake trailed off.

"Do we just jump in?" I finished for him.

Just then, a few men that looked like monks stepped towards the pool. Following behind them were two Jonin ninja. They stepped forward to us.

"Well these are the lucky kids," said one with a scar across his cheek.

The other one laughed. "You're the Takuno siblings?"

We nodded. "We were sent by lady Tsunade to give you some directions." Scar face continued. "When you enter the portal you'll appear in a gazebo, in a hedge maze that's inside the school grounds. You need to immediately change into your uniforms and head up to the main office which is past the clock tower and the track felid. Here's a map of the school just in case you get lost."

He tossed us a scroll which Jake caught and proceeded to put it in his pack. I kept thinking about just how filthy rich this school must be since they could afford a clock tower.

Scar face's friend spoke next. "You'll be staying in an apartment complex that lady Tsunade arranged. The room number is 1556. Now here is some more of the information on the two subjects."

We were tossed another scroll and this time, I caught it and stuffed it in by bag.

"Meet back at the gazebo in one month," the other shinobi said.

"One month, why so long?" Jake asked.

"Because the portal can only be summoned big enough for humans on the night of a full moon."

I looked up into the sky and sure enough, there was a big round moon.

"Good luck!" they both said and stepped clear out of the way of the pool.

Apparently, while we were talking, the monk people were drawing symbols around the pool and were now sitting with their chakra hovering around them. They were summoning the portal and it was slowly appearing in a tiny blue ball, but making a lot of noise.

"Oh and by the way," I heard one of the Jonin yell. "If you happen to have trouble in the other world, stand near the gazebo and use your chakra to send a letter to us. It will only be big enough for the letter though."

The portal was getting bigger and louder. It sounded almost like Sasuke's chidori, but with more of a wailing to it. It was horrible!

"Have people actually survived this?" I shouted over the noise.

"Some," Said one of them.

"O.O Some?" I said, but by then I was already being pulled into the wailing blue light.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Woah hey, when am I gonna be in the story and how come Sasuke got to do the disclaimer?<strong>

**Sasuke: Because I'm better than you dork.**

**Naruto: Why I outta-**

**Tamaki: Forget about you boys, when is my beautiful face going to make it's grand apperence.**

**Naruto: Who the heck are you?**

**Sasuke: He sounds annoying.**

**Tamaki: *goes into his emo corner***


	4. Chapter 4: Entering The New World

**_Me: Ok now! I finally get this chapter out. Sorry for the long wait ^^; _**

**_Sasuke: That's because you procastinate... _**

**_Me: No I don't! _**

**_Sasuke: *raises eyebrow* _**

**_Me: Ok maybe a little but i had alot of important stuff to do._**

**_Sasuke: If you call playing Just Dance 3 important. _**

**_Me: Just Shut up and do the disclaimer! _**

**_Sasuke: *sigh* tuneland1 does not own Naruto or Ouran because if she did, the series would never get done. _**

**_Me: No Tomatos for you cockato!_**

* * *

><p>Hanako POV<p>

_**Spinning, spinning…**_

An intense light opened up in front of me and I was flung onto a solid surface face first as the portal spit me out. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my nose. I was a bit dizzy and I was having trouble focusing my vision, probably because the portal thing spun me around so much.

My vision began to clear and I got a chance to finally see what was around me. I was in a white gazebo covered in rose vines. It was apparently daytime here, (Even though it was early evening just a minute ago) meaning that we won't be going to sleep for a few more hours. That was really going to mess up my inner clock.

I heard a groan from beside me and saw Jake still on the ground lying on his stomach. His face was flat on the floor, his arms were at his sides and his legs were bent. He almost resembled a tossed rag doll.

"You think they could have given us a warning?" He asked sitting up irritated with a red splotch on his face.

I just shrugged even though I was just as aggravated.

We took off our backpacks making sure everything we packed was still with us, but it didn't take long before our attention was turned to the buildings in front of us.

"Whoa, you'd think a feudal lord lived here?" I gasped in awe.

"Yeah, but I don't think that his palace would be this shade of pink," Jake said sarcastically.

I nudged his shoulder, "Come on; let's change our clothes."

"Where, we're out in the open?" He threw his arms around indicating the space around us.

"Behind the hedges" I stated bluntly pointing in a random direction. "No one's gonna see us, school is in session." _I think…_

"Ooook."

There was a pause as the two of us stayed put where we were.

"Well get going," I said shoving him forward, "and don't come out until I say so!"

"Ok fine Mrs. Bossy pants," Jake said huffing. "Just don't take too long." He disappeared behind the green stockade.

I sighed as I pulled out the yellow dress and tights and began to undress.

"But," Jake said popping back.

"Ah!" I screamed yanking my shirt back down.

"You might want to let you hair down. It's not a very common hairstyle here and we need to blend in as much as we can."

"You could've have told me that before blockhead!" I shouted as a tick mark appeared over my now oversized head. "Since when are you up to date on hairstyles anyway?"

Jake turned around and hung his head as dark lines appeared over him. "I was just trying to inform you. You don't have to yell."

"You should also do something about your hair," I said getting him out of his sulking state and back to business, "and should we keep our head bands on?"

"I say no." He said still slightly depressed.

"Ok then. Now shoo!"

Jake walked away, flicking his hand with that "yeah-yeah" attitude which also indicated that he was out of his sulk. Once he was gone, I began to put on the tights. I tried slipping them on but it was a long process since my toes kept on catching the fabric. Of course I would fall over.

"Stupid tights!" I shouted.

"Thank god for man hood!" I heard Jake yell.

_**Meanwhile... (Switching Point of views) **_

Inside the school, the students were stirring. Apparently there was a new rumor going around campus.

"Hey did you hear about to two news kids?" A girl with black hair and a lot of lipstick asked her friend.

"Yeah I did! I heard that they're coming here on some kind of exchange program." A girl with brown hair tied into little cones on her head replied.

"Well, I found out that they're siblings."

"Really?" asked the brunette, her eyes widened like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Yep, a boy and his younger sister."

"Oh that is so cool!"

"And that's not all; I heard that they're commoners." The lipstick girl whispered not too quietly.

"Like Haru-kun?" asked the brunette with hearts in her eyes

"Yeah!"

"Oh this is so exciting! The host club will defiantly want to meet them!"

"This is so wonderful!" They cheered in unison as they grasped each other's hands.

It just so happened that two certain twins happened to "over hear" this conversation. They casted each other perplexed glances before they smiled.

"Looks like we have," said one.

"Something to tell boss," finished the other.

They both chuckled as they received a puzzled look from a brunette 'boy' sitting in-between them.

_Back to the gazebo… Hanako POV _

"ACHOO!" Jake sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Wow, that was out of nowhere," I said. "That means some body's thinking about you."

"It's probably dad or Manami. They always worry when we're away on missions."

After the tights situation and a lesson on how to put on a tie, Jake and I were fully dressed. I retied my side pony tail and moved it to the middle of my head and Jake smoothed down his hair a bit even though it was still spiky. I had to say that we looked pretty decent.

"Where do you suppose we put our bags?" I asked.

"Hmm," Jake thought, "I guess we can leave them here hidden in the maze. We could just hide them inside the hedge near the gazebo that way we know where they are."

"What if someone finds them and steals something?"

"This is a rich kid school remember? They're not gonna want anything we have."

We shoved our bags into the hedge making sure they were hidden well and decided that we would grab them afterwards.

We were just about to leave when we heard a familiar wailing sound. Our attention was turned back to the gazebo and I swear I jumped about twenty feet as I saw the tiny blue ball of the portal. I didn't want to be sucked back into that monstrosity! I was about to make a run for it when something popped out of the portal and the light was gone.

The object was a piece of paper and it lightly floated down to us. Jake grabbed it, took a look and showed it to me.

_Takuno Siblings,_

_This is just a test note. Please send us a note back so that way we know that you survived the portal and you're ready to continue the mission. Just summon a little bit of chakra and direct it into the gazebo._

_We wish you good luck. Unless you're dead…_

I felt blood rise up to my face. "Gimme that note!" I demanded.

I snatched the note out of Jake's hands and felt around for a pen or something. Realizing I didn't have one I turned to Jake and reached into his pockets.

"Wha-HEY!" He shouted, his eyes turning white. "You're invading my personal space!"

"Oh shut it!" I said taking out a pen. "I just need this."

"You could have just asked." He said crossing his arms.

I ignored him and scribbled a quick message saying that we're ok and a little something else. ;)

I showed the note to Jake. "Payback,"

He grinned evilly, as wide as Rock Lee. "Do it." He said.

I snickered and walked back to the gazebo. I summoned some chakra and tried to control it as best as I could. The portal opened and wailed all over again. A little scared, I slipped the note into and step back as quickly as possible. Then it disappeared.

I walked back to Jake, "I wish I could see their faces."

"It would probably look like this." Jake dramatically gasped bringing his hands to his face and made his eyes bug out.

I wobbled and struggled to walk since I was laughing so hard.

_Back in the portal summon area…._

"Hey look,"

The two jonin watched the portal open up and spit out a note.

The one without the scar grabbed the note. "Looks like the kids made it out alive."

They both laughed until one of them noticed something. "Hey what does it say right there?" said the one with the scar and began to read out loud. "Just to say you guys are…"

…..O.O

"THOSE BRATS!"

"BASTARDS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki: You put the twins in but not me! ;_;<strong>

**Me: It's not even that long of a scene. Plus the twins make the story more interesting and they lead way into the plot of the story :)**

**Hikaru: Yeah boss face the facts.**

**Kaoru: We are of better use for tuneland1 then you.**

**Me: Guys hush! That's not the reason.**

**Twins: T_T**

**Tamaki: :D**

**Me: It's because Tamaki would be the last person to find out about the new students since he's so slow :)**

**Twins: ROFL**

**Tamaki: *Starts growing mushrooms***

**Me: Hey stop that! You're gonna infect my readers! .**


End file.
